headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham: Anything for You
| director = TJ Scott | producer = Annabelle K. Frost; Thomas J. Whelan; Denise The; Steven Lilien; Bryan Wyndbrandt; Robert Hull; Scott White; Ken Woodruff; John Stephens; Danny Cannon; Bruno Heller | starring = Ben McKenzie; Donal Logue; David Mazouz; Morena Baccarin; Sean Pertwee; Robin Lord Taylor; Erin Richards; Camren Bicondova; Cory Michael Smith; Jessica Lucas; Chris Chalk; Drew Powell; Maggie Geha; Michael Chiklis | previous = "New Day Rising" | next = "Follow the White Rabbit" }} "Anything for You" is the title to the fifth episode from season three of the crime drama series Gotham, which is billed under the subtitle of "Mad City". It is the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by TJ Scott with a script written by Denise Th . It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, October 17th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis .]] Oswald Cobblepot loves being the new mayor of Gotham City, and everybody loves him as well. Well... maybe not everybody. The Red Hood gang are back in action and decide to express their disapproval at a public event by destroying a statue of Cobblepot's late mother. This sends the mayor over the edge and he instructs his cronies to track down and destroy the Red Hood Gang at any price. The gang is actually headed up by Butch Gilzean. Though some may think that he is acting against Cobblepot, in truth, his scheme involves setting up a strategized event in which he can come in and save the day, insuring his place in the Penguin's new regime. However, Oswald's new chief of staff, Edward Nygma, puts the clues together and sets Butch up to take a fall. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne attends a party at the Sirens Club to celebrate the new mayor. He finds Selina Kyle there and the two talk. Bruce finally confesses that he has feelings for her, and to his surprise, Selina reciprocates; in her own stylish way, of course. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Gotham was developed for television by Bruno Heller. Based on characters from DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T13.19905. * This episode had a viewership of 3.323 million people, which is down by .094 from the previous episode. * Director T.J. Scott is credited as TJ Scott in this episode. * Actor J.W. Cortes is credited as JW Cortes in this episode. * Actress Benja K. Thomas is credited as Benja Kay Thomas in this episode. * This is the sixth episode of Gotham directed by TJ Scott. It is his first episode from the "Mad City" storyline. He previously directed "By Fire" in season two. * This is the first episode of Gotham written by Denise Th . She also works as a consulting producer on the series. * This is one of the few episodes of the series that Wayne Manor does not make an appearance in. * This is the third appearance of Jervis Tetch. He only makes a cameo appearance in this episode. * This is the second appearance of the adult Ivy Pepper. She appeared last in "Burn the Witch". * This is the eighth appearance of Victor Zsasz. It is his first appearance in the "Mad City" storyline. He appeared last in the "Rise of the Villains" episode, "Mommy's Little Monster". * This is the fourth appearance of Tommy Bones. It is his first appearance in the "Mad City" storyline. He appeared last in the "Rise of the Villains" episode, "Damned if You Do...". * This is the second appearance of the Red Hood Gang, though its the first appearance of this particular iteration of the group. The original gang appeared in the seventeenth episode of season one, "Red Hood". Allusions * The idea of Oswald Cobblepot becoming the mayor of Gotham City is a throwback to the 1992 feature film Batman Returns. In the film, Cobblepot runs for mayor, but loses amidst scandal. * In comic book history, the Red Hood was originally a masked criminal, who had several criminal henchmen, but he was the only one who wore the hood, which was actually a faceless red helmet. This individual was in fact the Joker. In later stories, Batman's second sidekick, Jason Todd, who had been killed and resurrected, took on the mantle of the Red Hood. * Reference is made to Nick, who is a character who appeared in "Burn the Witch". He was knocked unconscious by Ivy Pepper in her first outing as an adult. This episode establishes that Nick survived Ivy's assault. * Bruce Wayne assures Selina Kyle that it is actually him that she is speaking with. Cat was momentarily fooled by a doppelganger of Bruce Wayne, whom she met in "Look Into My Eyes" and kissed in "New Day Rising". * The woman that Jervis Tetch murders is dressed up like Alice from the 1865 children's novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by author Lewis Carroll. This is the same outfit that Jervis' sister, Alice Tetch, wore in "New Day Rising". Jervis himself is patterned after the Mad Hatter, which is his nom de crime in DC Comics stories. Quotes * Edward Nygma: Harvey. Still a stranger to a haircut and a shave, I see. .... * Edward Nygma: I am the son of water, but if it touches me I die. what am I? * Oswald Cobblepot: Again with the Riddles. * Edward Nygma: Salt. .... * Lucius Fox: You are insane. * Edward Nygma: I was insane, I have a certificate. .... * Edward Nygma: that was a sleeping agent. and to be fair, was not in the best place of my life. * Lucius Fox: to be fair, if you ever threaten my life or the life of Bruce Wayne again, I will find a way to end you. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:October, 2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified